1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a projector/projection type switchable display apparatus which can be made in a small size for portability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a projector type display apparatus, an illuminating light is emitted onto a micro display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and is enlarged and reflected onto an external screen to realize a large image. In terms of large displays for home theater systems, projector type display devices provide good value considering their size. However, images of projector type display devices can be viewed only in the dark, and a light path in front of the screen needs to be clear so that the images are not blocked.
Projection type display devices, such as projection televisions, have a similar structure to projector type display devices. The difference between these devices is that the path of light emitted from a light source in a projection television is bent by a mirror to project an image on a screen. Projection type display devices need a space behind the screen to display images, but images can be viewed even when the surroundings are not dark, and space in front of the screen is not wasted.
Recently, display devices in which a mirror is detachably installed to bend the path of the light for use as projector or projection type devices have been developed.
The projector/projection type display devices have been large screen display devices used for home theater equipment or office devices. However, with the recent development of mobile multimedia broadcasting, like digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), a small-sized portable projector/projection type switchable display device is required. For example, when a mobile display apparatus combined with a cell phone or a PDA can display an image in a projector type display, it is possible for many people to watch broadcasting programs in a small area. Also, if a user wants to watch the broadcasting alone, the broadcasting can be watched through a screen of the cell phone in a projection mode.